jardian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
History
The Empire of Jardia has many sections of it's history,Which are divided into Eras and Ages,And this page is for the posting of them,The Jardian leaders and the leaders of seperate Kingdoms and lands had many different points of view,So there was alot of arguing at the time the leader of Jardia (PsychicAthena) posted what she believes to be the true history and lore of Jardia and the surrounding kingdoms,Wether or not she ir right or wrong is debatable. Lore will be posted in a seperate page due to it being,Well,Lore. Second age of the Second Era,Chapter 1. -Jardia becomes stable and active under the Triumvirate powers of the Three Jardekas, which form the royal houses of Winterblade, Greyrock, and Cylvannath. -Citadel Enf Jardi is rebuilt and becomes the military hub of the Empire. -Construction on Jefeno Town begins. -Jardia reestablishes borders for the other 4 nations out of the fields of tribes. -Mandorian Reconstructionists seize most of Peurotsiil territory. -Jardia becomes a dominant power in the medieval world, attracting many jealous eyes, as well as legendary warriors. The Empire's soldiers contain simply the best fighters on this world, and the Jardians continue to dominate battlefields even in these early days. They gain a reputation as unorganized berserker fighters, many nations are threatened by the results and become afraid. -Thismonian attacks occur daily, all are repelled with relative ease. -Thismonia is engaged in full War, but Jardian forces pull out early due to nasty diplomacy and no glory in plundering their land. The nation remains an enemy. -The Empire of Tamriel assembles a massive force in the bay near Borsopus to attack Enf Jardi. The citadel is taken totally by surprise when Jardeka Athena Cylvannath was relaxing with 4 of her guard. EoT stormed the gate and quickly outnumbered the Jardians 4 to 1. They kept pouring into Enf Jardi, but the Jardians held the front gate. The Jardeka of Creation knew they couldn't handle many more waves of Imperial soldiers, and the Jardian army was nowhere to be seen. She had to abandon her men to call for aid. She left her men, now outnumbered 5 to 1 in a desperate gamble to ride to nearby Borsopus, across the border with Mandor. She begged the Mandors there for aid and their leader reluctantly agreed, though the low ranks were biting at the chomp to defend with Jardia. When the Mandorians arrived at the back of Athena, the Jardians still had the gate held. Just then, a surge of EoT reinforcements broke into the city. The Mandors helped secure the Keep and the battle was nasty for a long time before the Jardian army finally arrived to relieve the fighting. EoT's fortunes dropped sharply and they were pushed out of the city immediately, beaten so badly that the Emperor fled claiming victory in madness. There was much rejoicing, this strengthened the bond between common Jards and Mandors, but the political differences of the leaders kept it from being a clean cut victory. The goal of EoT was to intimidate Jardia and remind them of their place. Attacking when they knew our forces were engaged was cowardly, and almost effective. Their plan backfired, however, and they lost a great number of fine soldiers upon our fields, gaining nothing from the campaign but scorn. -Jardia rebuilds Erontas city for Wyngeria. -Rivendell Investigation brings forth information about a burgeoning elf colony led by an old enemy. Investigations reveal a shadow of the true Rivendell. -Jardian shipbuilders had made a great fleet for the Stormcloak rebels in Tamriel, but in their collapse were unable to pay for the ships. With an entire fleet arguably superior to the existing Jardian force at the ready, Jardians ship hundreds of soldiers and slaves to Argania to start rebuilding. -Omercan5, former leader of Argania, raised an army to take the throne of Argania and establish a new Ysulkar Empire. Aid for Argania was desperately called for, answered only by Jardia who quickly readied the ruins of Frogsbite for a full assault. Mandor also pledged to fight alongside Jardia to preserve Argania. Omercan's rebellion was shortlived however, and they sailed back across the sea. The Mandors and Arganians quickly forgot what the Jardians had done, and gave control to a Mandorian councilor, who gave the throne to a Jardian traitor. Together, the two Mandors pushed Jardia out of Argania politcally. Jardia offered little resistance and pulled back to Slongaria, raising two powerful forts, vowing to take Argania upon a day. -Poisoncrow, and old enemy of Peurotsiil, is found to be orchestrating a false Kingdom of Rivendell, rallying many elves to him, as he did with the toppled Aldmeri Dominion. His usual volatility and lies angered investigatory Jardians and a conflict spiraled out of control. The old criminal was brought to attention again, but battle was sparse. -After initial Jardian success with Almarian allies, and a draw, the Elves kept retreating from their cities every time the Jardian army showed up. Poisoncrow would see our numbers, treat with us, then claim victory as he rode away retreating with his reluctant army. Many elves witnessed this dishonesty and cowardice and left the man whose false grandiosity led the noble elves astray. Each time Poisoncrow refused to engage the Jardians, it was seen as a victory- a vindication of our military power without even having to use it. Morale greatly increased, and Poison's refusal to meet us in battle backfired worse than it ever could if he lost every battle to us fairly. -Jardian scientists discovered a way to connect to the Underworld (land of the dead) where they discovered dead souls and a new race of beings born from the god Bhaath. Called Moonborn because of the ritual used to summon them, the demonic souls were made bodies out of dead flesh by the scientists, to anchor them to the mortal world. Resembling undead, they actually spent a lot of time around dead souls, and opened a way to the Underworld for us, opening new scientific possibilities. -The coward Poisoncrow sent spies into the Jardian camps when he was running from them, and all he saw was how much the Jardians hated him, he gained no information of use to him. News of spies brought executions and prompted the Jardekas to send spies of their own. In a matter of days, of the coward Poisoncrow was duped by a Jardian Knight, who spied in the elven territory. Jardia's second great victory came when this Knight gained quick favor with simple lie of betraying Jardia. He was placed in command of the dwarves of Erebor, who all rebelled immediately, giving much needed woe to the elven leader who was deluded into dominance. -Aggressive Mandors raid Jardian territory in response to political actions in Slongaria, Mandor as a whole is kept in good relation. -Jardians decide to consolidate powers again and refocus on discipline.